creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Despair Alice
Personality Personality 1: '''Sweet, Kind, Chill, Nice and Broken '''Personality 2: Dangerous, Crazy, Rude, Vulgar and Murderous The Alice Killing Game The Alice Killings remain, to this day, one of the strangest and unsolvable serial killings in Japan. From 1999–2005, a series of five killings took place. The five killings might have been completely different, if not for the "calling card" that the killer left at each crime scene. He would leave a playing card (it varied from killing to killing) at each scene, in an obvious location, that had "Alice" written on it in the victim's blood. Very few clues were found at each crime scene, and eventually, the case went cold. Below are details of each killing. Sasaki Megumi The first victim was Sasaki Megumi, a twenty-nine-year-old owner of a restaurant. Those who knew her described her as a headstrong woman with a short temper and a sharp tongue when dealing with her employees. She was known by her customers for her fine cooking and her dedication to her job. Outside of her job, Megumi was very social, and often went to parties. It was after one such party that she went missing. She decided to walk home from her friend's house, seeing as she was only a block from home, and she was a bit too drunk to drive. Several people offered to drive her home, but she shrugged it off. She was seen leaving the party at one in the morning, and this is the last time she was seen alive. The next morning, a couple walking in the woods about a mile from Megumi's house saw a large amount of blood on an overgrown, unused path. Curious, they followed it, where they found Megumi's body. She had been torn apart, her body parts impaled on various tree branches. The couple called the police. It was the police that found the playing card, crammed into Megumi's mouth. It was a Jack of Spades, which had the word "Alice" written on it, as previously mentioned. There were no fingerprints or any DNA to be found. There was vomit on the scene, but the female of the couple admitted that it was hers. Yamane Akio Yamane Akio was a barely known singer in a band that never played anything more than at various bars and community functions. His friends described him as a kindhearted man who would never raise his voice offstage. After his death, his band fell apart, not having the heart to find a new singer. Akio was abducted from his apartment on February 11, 2001. His bandmates were the last people to see him alive, as he had practiced with them earlier in the day. That night, his girlfriend came to visit him, and was surprised to find the house empty. Within days, a missing persons report was filed, and a search for him began. On the security footage of the apartment, a hooded figure could be seen entering through a side door, and leaving with a large garbage bag that bulged strangely. This strange appearance was never accounted for, and no one saw the strange man in person. This man is widely believed to be the killer, but his face was never shown, and there appears to be some doubt. The following week, the owner of the bar "Yoshida's" (where the band had often performed) was opening for the day, and was met with a grisly sight. Slumped at a table was Akio's body. His vocal cords had been ripped from his throat, and he had been shot in the head. His "Alice" card was a King of Diamonds, and was found clutched in his hands, along with his ruined vocal cords. Kai Sakura A teen girl, Kai Sakura had her whole life ahead of her. She was a sweet girl, and well loved by her classmates and relatives. She wanted to go to college to be a fashion designer, and was a week from graduating high school when she was abducted. Sakura's family went frantic trying to find her, and the whole town was combed for the lost girl. Her body was found two days later, buried in a shallow grave. It didn't seem that the killer wanted her hidden—on the contrary, he had marked her grave with her "Alice" playing card, the Queen of Clubs. It had been taped to a stick and stuck on top of the grave. Sakura's body had been horribly mutilated. Her eyes had been carved from her body, her skin was flayed, and her mouth had been carved open. A crown had been sewn to her head, likely while she was still alive. No sexual crimes had been committed, either pre or post-mortem. Along with Sakura's body was a note, written in straggly handwriting. It contained many disjointed phrases, some of which were unreadable. "Death is a distorted dream", "She will forever rule" and, "Ha! Ha! Those which die are the lucky ones" were various phrases that had been written, among others. A match to the handwriting was never found. Oshiro Hayato and Hina These two were the last of the killings, and the least gruesome. Hayato and Hina were siblings, and very close. Hina was the elder sister, and was very stubborn. Her younger brother, Hayato, was very smart, and had skipped a grade, causing him to be in the same class as his beloved sister. The two rarely fought, as most siblings tended to do. The two were found dead in their beds on April 4, 2005. The cause of death was a lethal injection. The children's bedroom window was open, and it was deduced that the killer snuck in quietly enough to kill the two without waking them, then snuck back out. Each child held half of an Ace of Hearts playing card that, when put together, spelled out the word "Alice." One very smudged footprint was found on their carpet, but closer inspection was made impossible by the severe damage done to the print. This was the only piece of evidence, other than the playing card, left at the scene. A year later, the mother of Hayato and Hina committed suicide out of grief. Their father, who is still alive to this day, is going through extensive therapy to get over the death of his entire family. At this moment, he is extremely depressed and heavily medicated. Story When I was young, I was told to do whatever I was told to do. Whatever...even if I don't wanted to, this was fine I thought. Because my mum and dad will still love me...I hope. "Alice! I need a drink!" As the moment I heard from my mum I opened my eyes harshly and get up quickly. "C-Coming!" I rush to my parent's room and serve her at the middle of the night. This happens every day, and I'm already used to it. The next day at school, I was the one to do everything as always. Project, buying lunch, line up. But, that's what I have to do.. Right? Right?! One day, there was some girls that dragged me into a closet. They took my clothes off and took pictures. "These are some nice pictures~ Thanks Alice". They laughed and walk away. The next day, people were whispering about something. They were laughing, throwing things at me. Why? Why are they doing this? One of the guys whisper to me "Wanna fuck?~" I heard and slap him in the face. "I can't" I ran away. "I CAN'T! The girls blocked me off and threw me back into that closet again. "YOU SLUT" One of them shout and punched me. "BITCH!" They cut me, hurt me. Yet, I couldn't do anything.. Back at home. I still needed to serve, no rest, nothing deserved rest. They kept telling me I could do anything but sell my body. I don't know why...I had to listen...I had to follow... "If you get pregnant, we won't do anything you know" ----- I cleaned of the blood from the cut but some of them got a color, I didn't care at first but it seems like it's staying there. Again and again, this life I'm in. I can't understand why. I hear voices. I talk to myself. Am I going insane? One day, I grabbed a knife... I will let them know the pain I had. I will let them have a trip to Wonderland and make them feel...despair. "H-HAHAHAHAHA!" The last words I heard from my mum was..." you were adopted". Weapon Scythe, scissors sometimes, knife sometimes. Appearance Black and white hair, black and white cloth, stockings, and masks. Facts *Her create is Ochiruoto. *She always leaves a card after she kills. *She had a crush on Homicidal Liu, but less than before now ( peeps still ship me with him!! xD ). *In 2018 shes 19 years old. *She had total of 8 stitches on her body. *She likes to play with Sally ( punnnnnn ). *There is no timing on how she changes her personality. *Her second personality is cold and crazy (since she killed a child in the Alice killing game). *Her weakness is tickles. *Thinks they are friends with everyone (Only first personality). *Oh one more thing, she has 2 masks so the second one isn't her mouth.. It's a mask. *Thinks Kagekao is her brother ( color, mask, from japan and stuff) Theme Song Category:Female Category:OC Category:Human Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Category:Mischievous